Full Metal Panic The Fall of the Titans
by MarxxMan
Summary: At the closure of the Battle for Demeter, the captain of a Militia ship, performed a last ditch extraction effort, the only problem is, when the reactor blew the radiation altered the Jump Core and the ended up in the Full Metal Panic universe. All I can say is Heads Up.
1. Escape & Rescue

**I don't own Titanfall or Full Metal Panic, those belong to Respawn Entertainment and Shoji Gatoh the author of FMP, I will be releasing a Mass Effect variant of this, yes they will start the same I'm writing it this way.**

**Enjoy**

**"Shouting"**

_"Radio Chatter"_

"Normal Talking"

**Time: 1600 hours**

**Location: Demeter**

**Operation: Hardpoint Domination**

The Battle of Demeter was over, the hardpoint mission was a failure but MacAllen had locked himself in the reactor core to force it into meltdown, Titan Pilot Malachi was finishing off another Titan when he heard something odd over the radio.

"_To all Militia Titan Pilots and Marines, this is Adrian Rowe Captain of the Alpha Centauri and leader of the Battle Fleet Olympus, we are performing a last ditch pickup for all ground personnel, 6 heavy VTOL will pickup piloted Titans and drop ships for runners and marines, you've got a total of 60 seconds to get your asses on board before the drop ships leave and we jump out of range of the explosion, out_," said Captain Rowe over the radio.

Malachi piloted his Atlas Titan and rushed over to the extraction point, when he arrived his younger brother Jason was already on board the drop ship, one of the heavy VTOL's latched onto Malachi's Titan as he noticed two other Atlas Titans being hooked up, two Ogre Titans and a Stryder Titan having the same done. When the timer hit zero the heavy VTOLs surged upward towards the Alpha Centauri followed by the drop ship. The takeoff was no where near as painful as crashing onto the landing platform of the Militia Cruiser but at least they where off Demeter.

As the Alpha Centauri prepares to jump away from the planet, the Reactor on Demeter goes critical and self-destructs sending out radiation that altered the Jump Core. Alarms blare on the bridge but it's too late the Alpha Centauri and fifteen other Militia ships jump to a fate unknown to all.

* * *

**Olympus Battle Fleet &amp; Terran Civilian Fleet**

**Time: Unknown (1 minute after Blind jump)**

**Location: Unknown Star System**

**The Alpha Centauri Bridge**

All the alarms had finally ceased as the various technicians and navigators got up after being thrown around by the blind Jump.

"Lieutenant, Status Report," ordered Captain Rowe.

"The Jump Core is overloaded on our ship and on all other ships in the Battle Fleet and the Terran Civilian Fleet, though all report minor injuries to most of the personnel and some major injuries but no casualties," replied the Lieutenant.

"That's good news, now scan for any transmissions, try and contact the Redeye, let them now we managed to evacuate all the Titan Pilots from Demeter," said Captain Rowe.

"Yes Sir," chorused the bridge crew.

* * *

**Alpha Centauri Hangar Bay**

Malachi shook the dizziness from his head as the Titan HUD finished it's restart, to his surprise his Titan was on its back facing up at the hangar's ceiling. After getting the Titan on it's feet and picking up the XO-16 Chain-gun, Malachi then piloted his Titan over to the one of many Titan service RIGs in the hangar.

When the Titan was locked in place he disembarked from his Titan as many engineers rushed over and started to assess the damage done to the Atlas Class Titan. Malachi was then approached by one of his friends and fellow Titan pilot Brent 'Indy' Crough.

"Hey Indy, it was pretty hectic down there eh?" said Malachi.

"Yeah it was, I thought we were all gonna die down there if not for Rowe's last ditch extraction," replied Brent.

"Yeah, well let's go find Jason and hit the mess hall for some drinks," said Malachi.

"Sounds good to me," replied Brent.

The two proceed to Jason, who found himself strapped in the drop ship upside-down. After being freed by his older brother the trio made their way to the mess hall to toast a drink to their survival and to Captain Rowe.

* * *

**Alpha Centauri Bridge**

Captain Rowe was starting to get worried, the communication officers couldn't contact the Redeye or even find it for that matter, that and their star maps stated they exited the jump in the Sol System, Earth's orbit to be exact, but that would be impossible, the trip to Earth from Demeter would have taken months but they had only been in the Jump Vortex for a minute. Nothing seemed to be making sense, the Star map indicated they were in Earth's orbit but there where no IMC signatures no Earth Defence Grid nothing.

This matter aside, Rowe was more worried about the number of combat ready Titan pilots, despite all the survivors making onboard only three of them were still combat ready totalling four combat ready Titan pilots Malachi, Jason, Brent and himself. His train of thought was broken when one of the communication officers approached him.

"What has the Data Mine revealed Lieutenant?" asked Captain Rowe.

"Not much Captain, the security of the network is all but non-existent, the date seems to be 1998, that puts us approximately 200 years into the past, but current events here are nothing like the events in our history around this time," replied the Lieutenant.

"Anything noteworthy I should know about Lieutenant?" asked Captain Rowe.

"Their Cold War is still going on, they utilise Titan-like machines called Arm Slaves though gravely inferior to our Titans and there seems to be rare individuals called the Whispered, one of which has been kidnapped and is being held against their will by a group which is based in Northern Russia's mountains," replied the Lieutenant.

"Alright localise a deployment point for a team to infiltrate the base and locate this 'Whispered' individual and extract the individual from the location and back to the Alpha Centauri," said Captain Rowe.

"Yes Sir, and as luck would have it, a snow storm is currently blowing over the area, making the infiltration easier," said the Lieutenant.

"Excellent, now inform Titan Pilots Malachi and Jason McMann and Brent Crough, that is our three man team," said Captain Rowe.

"Yes Sir, ATTENTION, TITAN PILOTS MALACHI MCMANN, JASON MCMANN AND BRENT CROUGH, REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM IMMEDIATELY FOR MISSION BRIEFING," said the Lieutenant over the Intercom.

* * *

**Alpha Centauri Mess Hall**

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Malachi, Jason and Brent were talking about the last operation while having some beers or in Malachi's case a Lemon Pub Squash. Each throwing in the occasional joke while they did so.

"So, what do you think we'll do now that the refuelling depot on Demeter is destroyed?" asked Jason.

"I'm not sure, maybe we'll keep fighting the IMC forces in our region of the Frontier, Indy any thoughts?" said Malachi.

"Not really no, I'm more concerned about the effects the radiation from the reactor on Demeter did on the Jump Core," replied Brent.

Malachi was about to respond when the Intercom came to life. "_ATTENTION, TITAN PILOTS MALACHI MCMANN, JASON MCMANN AND BRENT CROUGH, REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM IMMEDIATELY FOR MISSION BRIEFING_,"

"A mission, so soon and why is only us three?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out, let's go," replied Malachi.

The trio got up out of their respective chairs and walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

**Alpha Centauri War Room**

**2 minutes later**

Jason and Brent sat in individual chairs while Malachi leaned against a wall while they waited. Moments later Captain Rowe walked in causing Malachi to yell "**CAPTAIN ON DECK**" as he gave a crisp salute, this caused Jason and Brent to stand up quickly give the same crisp salute.

"At ease men," replied Captain Rowe.

"Now gentlemen, your probably wondering why you three where called up here, the reason being as of now you three are the only combat ready Titan Pilots we've got and I've got a mission for you, I'll hand you over to Field Commander Alistair Morrison," said Captain Rowe as middle aged man stepped forward.

"Titan Pilots, congratulations are in order for successfully extracting from Demeter, but as of now we are no longer in the Frontier or even our own time," said Commander Morrison.

"What," shouted Jason.

"How's that possible," whispered Malachi

"**ENOUGH**, our current location is just out side of Earth's orbit and the year is 1998, Data Mines have revealed a lot about this Earth, the Cold War is still raging on and all militaries use a variant of our Titans called Arm Slaves, we've also picked up intel on unique individuals called the Whispered, one of which has been kidnapped by an unknown organisation with a base located in Northern Russia's mountains, you will be inserted a few clicks north of the base allowing you to use the cover of the storm to mask your approach, your mission is basically Search and Rescue with an Espionage side mission, grab any intel you can while completing the Primary objective find the VIP and extract them back to the Alpha Centauri, all your Titans will be on standby and will be ready for launch at a moments notice contact me for your Titan should you need it, Dismissed," said Commander Morrison as he saluted the trio.

The three proceeded out of the War Room and made their way to the Armoury to collect their weapons. Malachi was equipped with a C.A.R. SMG with a Suppressor and HCOG Sight and a Smart Pistol Mk5 with Enhanced Targeting and a Suppressor replacing his usual Hammond P2011 sidearm, Brent was equipped with his trusty Longbow-DMR Sniper with a Sonar 6x Scope and a Suppressor, his sidearm was also replaced with a Smart Pistol Mk 5 with just a Suppressor, Jason equipped himself with an EVA-8 Shotgun with a Suppressor and stuck with his B3 Wingman Revolver. For anti-Titan weapons, Jason took the Archer Heavy Rocket, Brent the Sidewinder Micro-missile launcher and Malachi took the Mag Grenade Launcher.

Fully kitted out the three Titan pilots made their way to the hangar and boarded the only drop ship not being repaired for something falling on it. When the drop ship was clear of the Alpha Centauri, it performed a Micro-Jump to the surface of Earth in the mountainous region of Northern Russia.

* * *

**Northern Russia**

**North of Target Base **

**1345hr**

The drop ship flies down through the mountains, easily powering through the turbulent winds, coming to a hovering stop 10 meters above the snow covered ground.

"Alright, Indy I need you to setup a sniping post and takeout any Sentries, me and Jason will infiltrate the base and acquire the VIP, got that," said Malachi.

"Got it, let's do this," replied Brent.

The three Titan Pilots did a running jump out of the drop ship, their jet packs slowing them down before they hit the snow.

_"Okay, Titan Pilots away, signal me when your ready for pickup,"_ said the drop ship pilot.

_"Understood, see you later,"_ replied Malachi.

The three Titan Pilots trekked through the blizzard blown tundra on a plateau at the base of a mountain. After 5 minutes of walking through the cold which didn't really bother them because of their armour aside from Jason who had an open face helmet, the lights from the base came into view. Malachi ordered an immediate halt.

"Indy, what do you see through your scope?" asked Malachi.

"About six sentries, and four three man patrols in a regular rotation, there is a ten second opening for you and Jason to get into the base," replied Brent.

"Okay, once we're inside you take out the Sentries and the Patrols but make sure you don't alert them to the attack, that'll give you something to do," said Malachi.

"Got it," said Brent.

With that said, Malachi and Jason made their way into the base while Brent setup his sniper post. Thanks to Brent's intel Malachi was able to move into the base grounds without a hitch. They eluded three of the patrols while the fourth went back to barracks, according to Brent the number of soldiers in the building was about sixty. They almost got to the main complex but where stopped by Brent messaging them over the radio.

_"Hold up guys, there are two guard by the main entrance and they don't seem to be going away any time soon, you'll have to take them out,"_ said Brent over the radio.

_"I hear ya Indy, I'll take care of it,"_ replies Malachi as he draws his Smart Pistol Mk5.

Malachi's HUD showed the Smart Pistol lock on to the heads of the two guard, once locked Malachi pulled the trigger. Two suppressed gunshot could not be heard by Malachi due to the wind, the two smart track bullets curved their trajectory once they left the barrel, moving through the air and stopping in the cranium of their respective targets. The two guards arched their heads back then collapsed from the fatal head shots delivered by Malachi's Smart Pistol.

"That was easy, Jason come on let's hide the bodies and cover the blood pools with fresh snow, the mission will be easier while we remain undetected," said Malachi.

"Got it bro," replied Jason.

After burying the two bodies and the blood in the snow, Malachi and Jason made their way into the complex, the few guards inside were easy to avoid thanks to their Cloak tech, as they made their way through the complex checking every room as they went. Soon after they heard mumbling and the sound of computers running coming from the room up ahead.

"All right Jace, we breech on three,1...2...3"said Malachi as he opened the door.

The two Titan Pilots stormed into the room time seemed to slow for Malachi as he locked on to the heads of two armed guard and shot them quickly, Jason blew a hole in one with a close up shot from his EVA-8 and killed another three with four shells. Jason then trained his shotgun on the scientist who quickly put her hands up in surrender.

With the guards dead, Malachi walked over to a nearby computer terminal, plugged in an adapter for his Icepick Data Knife into the computer then jammed his Data Knife into the adapter. While he waited for the hack to complete, Malachi stopped the function of the machine they had a young girl hooked up to. The bed changed position from near vertical to horizontal, the glass cover opened to reveal a young girl aged no more than 16 maybe 17 years old with dark blonde hair and wearing a strange headset and a patient's gown, she didn't stop mumbling despite the machine being turned off.

Jason stood still trying to keep an eye on the scientist but couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl laying on the table before him. The scientist noticed Jason was distracted by the girl, she subtly move over to another terminal and hit a small button.

Suddenly alarms blazed throughout the entire base, Malachi turned around and noticed that Jason was distracted and the scientist that had triggered the alarm, he reacted by shooting the scientist in the head and then turned to Jason.

"Jason you idiot you just had to get distracted," scolded Malachi.

"Sorry I just I just couldn't help it," replied Jason hanging his head in shame.

_"Malachi, Jason I don't know what happened in there but the whole base is showing huge signs of activity, I'm reading at least 10 enemy Titans, Arm Slaves whatever they're called powering up there maybe more and to add to it the blizzard has moved on," _said Brent over the radio.

_"Copy that Indy, stay in your current position and prepare to cover Jason's retreat,_" said Malachi.

_"Roger that,"_ replied Brent.

Malachi returned his attention to the now hacked terminal and retrieved his Data Knife and the adapter. His knife now held a copy of all the data that was in the network, Malachi then turned his attention to Jason who took the headset of the girl.

"Alright, Jason get her up and get her to the extraction point, me and Indy are going to provide cover for you, wait until you hear Titan gunfire then make your way out of the base got it," said Malachi.

"Got it," replied Jason.

"All right I'll see you out there," said Malachi.

Malachi made his way out of the base, dispatching soldiers with head shots from his Smart Pistol. As he neared the exit he connected his radio to the Alpha Centauri.

_"This is Titan Pilot Malachi McMann, I'm requesting the use of my Atlas Class Titan with my Type 1 load-out to be dropped at my location," _said Malachi over the radio.

_"We copy you Malachi, be advised that the Electric Smoke dispersal modules have been damaged, your Titan has been fitted with a Vortex Shield until the Electric Smoke module can be repaired, relay coordinates,"_ replied Commander Morrison over the radio.

Malachi walked out the door just as a soldier was taken out by a headshot from Brent's Longbow DMR right near him, Malachi activated the landing beacon and waited.

_"Coordinates received, standby for Titanfall,"_ said Commander Morrison.

The subtle sound of a rocket filled the air as Malachi looked up and watched his Titan drop from the Alpha Centauri. The reentry protectors popped off just before the Titan the ground, the impact was nothing to Malachi as it had happened many times before today's mission. He quickly climbed into the cockpit as his Titan stood up.

"Transferring control to Pilot," said the AI.

"Time to cause trouble," said Malachi to himself.

Malachi hefted his XO-16 Chaingun and readied himself for the impending battle.

_"All right, Jason get moving, me and Indy will cover you,"_ said Malachi to Jason over the radio.

_"Copy that Big Bro, the girl is on my back and I'm moving out,"_ replied Jason over the radio.

Malachi noticed a pair of Arm Slaves approaching him, it looked like a fat metal man with an assault rifle, though slightly taller than his Atlas, Malachi had a feeling he could beat the so-called Arm Slave Titan. Malachi opened fire on the two Arm Slaves, the armour covering the inferior Armed Slaves proved no defence from the 1.6 inch metal slugs perforating the cockpit and shredding the pilot.

_"Jason, Indy the armour on these Arm Slaves is useless against our weapons, the only they got going for them is numbers, Jason get moving I'll call the drop ship, Indy move to the extraction zone I'll cover you both now **MOVE**,"_ said Malachi over the radio.

_"Alright Malachi I'm relocating, see you at the drop ship Jason,"_ replied Brent.

_"Got ya Malachi, I'm out of the base and I'm moving to the Extraction Zone,"_ said Jason.

Malachi continued to fire upon the soldiers and Armed Slaves, taking out another Armed Slave and multiple infantry as Jason ran out of the base with the girl on his back, Malachi also noticed a slight glimmer moving in the distance stating that Brent was moving.

_"Dropship pilot, we require immediate extraction for three from the operation zone, I am engaging the enemy and will cover your approach and departure,"_ said Malachi over the radio.

_"I copy you Titan Pilot I'm enroute ETA 20 seconds,"_ replied the pilot.

Malachi caught sight of an Arm Slave with striking distance and decided to take it. His Titan's fist struck out and impacted the Arm Slave in centre mass causing a sizeable dent in the chest plate, the Arm Slave then slumped over indicating that the pilot was killed instantly.

"Man these Arm Slave are useless, but that could suggest that their weapons might pack a punch," said Malachi to himself.

10 second later the drop ship arrived and Brent jumped on board followed by Jason with the unconscious girl. Malachi was still shooting at the enemy forces, he noticed that the weapons that the enemy Arm Slaves use did pack a considerable punch, as his shields took moderate damage but was offset from the rapid shield regeneration.

_"Titan Pilot I'm taking fire from rockets and auto fire from the enemy Titans, cover me, my shields are down to 5%,"_ said the Drop-ship pilot.

Malachi responded by activating his Vortex Shield and started catching bullets and rockets being fired at him and at the drop-ship, some of the enemy stopped firing in awe of the projectiles being caught in the magnetic vortex, Malachi noticed the Vortex Shield metre dropping to extremely low.

"Computer, divert all power from Titan Exterior Shields to the Vortex Shield," ordered Malachi.

_"Power diverted,** WARNING EXTERIOR SHIELDS DEPLETED REGEN ADVISED**_," replied the Titan AI.

With the power redirected, the Vortex Shield continued to catch munitions being fired at him and the drop ship.

_"Alright everyone is on board and my flight path is clear, I'm heading out, VTOL will be arriving after you clear the base of hostiles," _said the drop ship pilot over the radio.

_"Copy that,"_ replied Malachi.

As the drop ship flew off, Malachi decided to end this little stalemate as he threw the caught projectiles and rockets back at the closest Arm Slaves which where instantly destroyed, Malachi then proceeded to unleash a storm of bullets from his XO-16 Chaingun. Suddenly Malachi felt a prang hit his left leg.

_**"WARNING TITAN COCKPIT BREACHED,"**_ said the Titan AI.

Malachi looked down to see his leg bleeding from a piece of shrapnel after an Arm Slave's bullet bounced off the internal armour plating after piercing the external armour. Malachi reacted by shooting at the Arm Slave that fired at him.

The fire fight continued for 5 more minutes until all the enemy troops were dead and the Arm Slave Titans destroyed, satisfied Malachi called in his pickup.

_"VTOL Pilot, this is Titan Pilot Malachi McMann, I am ready for pickup, be advised my Titan's cockpit has been breached,"_ said Malachi over the radio.

_"Copy that Titan Pilot, VTOL enroute along with secondary drop ship pickup,"_ replied the VTOL pilot.

Malachi exited his Titan, as he hit the ground the pain from his left leg flared up but was ignored due to Malachi's military training and unusually high pain threshold. 30 seconds later the VTOL and the secondary drop ship arrived, Malachi jumped onto the drop ship with the help of his Jump Pack and waited as his Titan was hooked up to the VTOL.

"Titan secured, commencing take off and returning to the Alpha Centauri," said the VTOL pilot.

"Titan Pilot on-board, returning to the Alpha Centauri," said the drop ship pilot.

Both aircraft ascended through the atmosphere as they returned to the Alpha Centauri, Operation Rescue was a success. But this was only the begining.

* * *

**Hi everyone MichaelMarxxMann here, I wrote this story in response to how the second last mission on Titanfall ended to which I hated. Please review and follow if you like this story. Out.**


	2. Operation Longshot

**I don't own Titanfall or Full Metal Panic.**

**Titan Pilot: Malachi J. McMann ****  
Rank: Lieutenant (promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel soon)  
Titan Chassis: Atlas  
Titan Primary Weapon: XO-16 Chaingun  
Titan Ordinance: Cluster Missile  
Titan Tactical Ability: Electric Smoke/Vortex Shield  
Pilot Primary Weapon: C.A.R. Submachine gun or Kraber-AP Sniper  
Pilot Anti-Titan Weapon: Mag Launcher  
Pilot Sidearm: Smart Pistol Mk5  
Pilot Ordinance: Satchel Charge**

**The profile for each named Titan Pilot will appear in future chapter, but without further a due enjoy this chapter. Also I got a review asking about the Whispered individual and no it was not Kaname Chidori, she will not appear until later, there are going to be two OC Whispered in this story, I hope this clears up any confusion. **

**So on with the show.**

* * *

**Dropship Bravo**

**Mid Troposphere**

**1430hrs**

Malachi sat and waited as the drop ship exited the atmosphere and returned to the Alpha Centauri which was on the dark side of Moon's Orbit. The injury he sustained warranted a little concern, the shard of metal was easily the size of a baseball meaning he probably wouldn't be able to run for a while.

_"This is Drop-ship Bravo to the Centauri Flight Control, requesting permission to land, the Titan pilot is in need of medical treatment,"_ said the pilot over the radio.

_"Permission Granted, please proceed to Landing Bay 4, medical staff have been notified and are ready to receive the Titan Pilot,"_ responded the Control Operator.

Malachi waited as the drop-ship began the landing procedure, it was a whole lot smoother than what he experienced from the Demeter extraction. When the drop-ship finished it's landing the hatch opened to reveal the waiting Medical Team and a stretcher.

"Alright, the patient has severe trauma to his left leg around the femur due to a piece of armour deflecting a projectile, combined with exposure to extreme cold temperatures, patient may have first degree frostbite located around the injury," said one of the Medical Officers as they lifted Malachi onto the stretcher.

Malachi felt a jab in his left arm as one of the Medical Officers injected a mild sedative into his blood stream, seconds later Malachi was out cold.

* * *

****Alpha Centauri Sickbay****

**2**** Hours Later**

**1630hrs**

Malachi awoke to find himself in the ship's sickbay with the woman they rescued in a bed next to him.

"Sleep well?'' asked an all to familiar voice.

"Yeah I did, thanks for asking Indy," relied Malachi.

Brent stood near the door of the infirmary with his arms folded, he then walked over to his bed ridden friend and sat down in a chair.

"So, how bad is it?" asked Malachi.

"Well, the piece of shrapnel has done moderate damage to your thigh muscles, the Docs did their best but it looks like your not going to be running for at least a fortnight," replied Brent.

"Well it's better than my prediction, I thought I wouldn't run for atleast a month maybe even longer," said Malachi.

"Well, that never stopped you before, and I don't think it will now," said Brent.

"True," replied Malachi as he yanked the IV lead out of his arm and spun around to get out of the bed, he noticed is great grandfather's old walkingstick propped up against the wall next to his bed. He looked at Brent with a 'How did that get here' look on hs face.

"Jason brought it in after you came out of surgery, he figured you'd need it to move around," replied Brent.

"Figures, so has the VIP we rescued from the base said anything?" asked Malachi as he grabbed the walking stick and stood up, using the walking stick for support.

"She has not said anything since she passed out en-route to the Alpha Centauri, but she seemed to calm down after she stopped mumbling about random tech and started to sleep rather peacefully, the docs said she was just about to suffer from malnutrition and dehydration but other than that she'll make a full recovery, we'll know more once she wakes up but for now all she needs is rest," replied Brent

"Well, waiting for her to wake up won't take that long at all," said Malachi.

"Let me guess, she's already awake isn't she?" asked Brent.

"Yep," replied Malachi as he looked at the girl.

* * *

**2 Minutes Earlier **

**Alpha Centauri Sickbay**

**Girl's POV**

I wake up after a rather nice rest to find myself in a hospital bed, I hear two men talking.

"...all she needs is rest," said one of the men.

"Well, waiting for her to wake up won't take long at all," said the other.

"Let me guess, she's awake isn't she?" asked the man.

"Yep," replied the other looking straight at me.

* * *

**Current Time**

**Tuatha de Danaan**

**Normal POV**

Captain Teletha Testarossa looked over the report that was filed by Urzu 2 Melissa Mao. She was deeply concerned about what the team found when they arrived at the Amalgam base, 26 Arm Slaves destroyed one with what looks like a fist indent in the chassis, only one survivor who kept babbling about some invisible daemons in the mountains and bullet casings of unknown caliber and make. These findings deeply concerned Captain Testarossa, was there another anti-terrorist mercenary group out there and if so why hasn't she heard of them or was it something worse.

Finding out who attacked the Amalgam base now became her main objective, as she typed certain specifics from the report into her personal computer terminal.

* * *

****Alpha Centauri Bridge****

**30 minutes later**

**1700hrs**

Captain Adrian Rowe looked over the data from the mountain base that was already decrypted while analysists worked on the more encrypted files. The data showed Arm Slave schematics and a list of names, the names caught the Captain's attention because some of the names matched up with the names of registered Whispered individuals. Captain Rowe hoped he could get some more info once their guest woke up.

"Captain, I've got a com from the Sickbay, Lieutenant Malachi is awake and so is our guest," said an Ensign.

"Understood, contact Second-Lieutenant Brent and inform him that I'm on my way down," said Captain Rowe as he started to leave the bridge.

"Aye Sir," replied the Ensign.

* * *

****Alpha Centauri Sickbay****

**5 minutes later**

**1705hrs**

"And that pretty much is how you got here," said Malachi as he finished telling the girl about the Rescue Op that they pulled off to bring her here.

"Oh..., I would like to say thankyou for rescuing me and where is your brother exactly?" asked the girl.

"I'm not sure exact.." said Malachi as he was interrupted as Captain Rowe entered the room.

"**CAPTAIN ON DECK**," shouted Malachi as he managed to stand to his full height and gave a swift salute as Brent did the same.

"At ease, gentlemen there is now need for those formalities at the moment as you performed admirably down there in both the rescue and the intel gathering," said Captain Rowe as he turned to Malachi.

"Lieutenant Malachi James McMann, you have shown leadership, courage and the wiliness to see the mission to completion, as a result I am proud to promote you to Lieutenant-Colonel," said Captain Rowe as he saluted Malachi.

"Thankyou sir," replied Malachi as he returned the salute.

"Now miss allow me to introduce myself, I am Adrian Rowe Captain of the Alpha Centauri, the ship you are currently on," said Captain Rowe to the girl.

"Hello Captain Rowe I am Briana Mullins, but you can call me Brea," said Briana.

"It a pleasure to meet you Brea, but you don't need to call me Captain, just Adrian will do, your not a soldier so you don't need to," said Captain Rowe as he then turned to the two Titan Pilots.

"Pilots the data retrieved by Colonel Malachi has yielded some disturbing news, the group you attacked is a terrorist group called Amalgam, the are responsible for the deaths of thousands, the continuing war in the Middle East and for the kidnapping of the Whispered individuals like young Brea here," said Captain Rowe gesturing Briana.

"So, what's our next move sir, I may not be fit for ground assault but I am still fit for long-range support," said Malachi standing at attention while leaning on his walking stick.

"Good man, meet me in the War Room for Mission Briefing the other Titan Pilots for this mission will join us there," said Captain Rowe as he left the room.

"I guess we should make our way to the War Room Indy, oh yeah Brea, I'll tell Jason that your awake so he can formally introduce himself when we get back," said Malachi as the two Titan Pilots left the Sickbay.

* * *

**Alpha Centauri War Room**

**15 minutes later**

**1720hrs**

The Militia Titan Pilots were all waiting in their chairs with Malachi standing at the front of the room and Brent sat in the front row with Jason sitting next to him. Moments later Captian Rowe entered the room prompting a swift reaction from Malachi.

"**CAPTIAN ON DECK**," yelled Malachi as he gave a crisp salute as the rest of the Titan Pilots did the same.

"At ease Pilots, now I take it you've been informed about the situation that befell us after the escape from Demeter," said Captain Rowe, earning a mix of responses from the Pilots.

"Now for those of you who have families on board the Terran Civilian Fleet, rest assured there where no casualties on any of the ships in both fleets, now you have a chance to give your families a better future but you'll have to earn it for them," said Captain Rowe as the Pilots quieted down.

"Now then, we've discovered a terrorist organisation called Amalgam, who is responsible for the kidnap of numerous individuals and the murder of thousands more,"

"After reviewing the data recovered in the recent op against Amalgam by your new field commander Lt Colonel Malachi, we've discovered that they are abducting another individual within 3 hours, we will counter this with 'Operation Longshot' Colonel Malachi please explain the op and assign the teams," said Captain Rowe as Malachi limped forward.

As Malachi stepped forward the holographic display unit activated.

"Okay the VIP is being held in this skyscraper building in downtown Tokyo, in 3 hours and 10 minutes she will be relocated to an Amalgam base at an abandoned warehouse, a small Infiltration team lead by Lieutenant Indy will enter the building and secure the VIP, while a Sniper team lead by me will provide overwatch and if necessary fire support from an adjacent building," said Malachi as he pointed to the two buildings.

"Now the number of Pilots for the Infiltration team has to be around five where the Sniper team can be up to ten, any Pilots with long-range precision weapons training please report to me for selection the members of the Infiltration team will report to Indy, Titan will be available should the enemy deploy Armed Slaves, the op will commence within 3 hours and 2 minutes so those that are selected get your gear together and wait at the Dropships, Captain Rowe there all yours," said Malachi as he stepped back as Captain Rowe stepped forward.

"Well done Malachi, and so we are clear while on the ground you all take orders from Malachi unless I state otherwise, that will be all Pilots, Dismissed," said Captain Rowe as he saluted the Pilots.

The Titan Pilots all saluted the captain as some left the War Room as others approached either Indy or Malachi.

* * *

**1 hour, 50 minutes later**

**Alpha Centauri Hangar**

Malachi stood next to Dropship Bravo, leaning on it for support as the other nine Pilots started to assemble seven weilding a Longbow DMR and the other two weilding a Kraber-AP Rifle. He looked over to see Indy weilding a G4A1 Precision Rifle with an ACOG sight attachment and a Suppressor and Jason with his usual EVA-8 Shotgun with the Suppressor attachment, both of them were standing near Dropship Alpha along with three other Pilots.

After all the Pilots boardered their designated Dropship, they all strapped in as the Dropships left the Alpha Centauri and headed back down to Earth, their location this time Tokyo Japan.

* * *

**Hey loyal readers sorry for the long wait I have a hard time focusing on one subject but I get there eventually, for those who are wondering, the character of this story, Malachi is based off me Michael, Jason is based off my younger brother Jacob and Brent is the actual name of one of my good friends, Captain Adrian Rowe was just a name I put together from a random Name Generator. Tune in for the next chapter Titans in Tokyo.**


End file.
